Inazuma eleven, an alternative history: Chapter 3 -SEEK THE ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE
Everyone is gathered at the booth of the club and Mark takes the notebook from his grandfather. -Mark: It is because we pity was the game against the pimps of the Royal Academy. What failed us is... Max: The problem is that they were too strong Andrea: It is true also took little time playing. As noted we have much to learn Nathan: Mark continuous if not not end up never Mark: Haber as we need more strength've thought about this training. I have plagiarized my grandfather's notebook but nothing happens. Willy: Ehh??? I am the protagonist!! Why am not the star striker? Andrea: 'But if you ran the field!!! Willy: It was a strategic retreat. You are do not fijais in the details... Everyone does a great aix and fall anime style Sam: Mark... We will not call Blaze? Wiily: It's true, thanks to him we scored a goal Jack: We'll never get to do something like Kevin: That's not football nor anything!! I'll show you the true power of football Andrea: Ehh uncle do not rabies. Calm down. Kevin: Axel going to play with us or what? Mark: The truth is that.... I'm not sure.... Kevin: We alone can do. We do not need Silvia: Ehh... good guys... we have a visitor. Ehh? What happens here now ehh? Mark: Nothing happens Silvia: Anyway. Come girl goes Mark: But if it's.... Nelly: Too bad smells. You are a nasty pigs Kevin: What do you want this aunt now? Nelly: I come to report that thanks to the game against the Royal, click your club will not close Mark: Well!! Nelly: We know against whom jugaréis the next game In the meantime at the Royal Academy.... Waldon: Jude, have you heard about the Raimon? Jude: No. What about them? Waldon: Since they played against us the gossip that people are a great team and say that we are cowards who were running us because we scored a single goal. Jude: Let them say whatever they want. We do not care what people say about us. And we show them our real power. Waldon: Truth. Although Raimon and have become a challenge. Do you think devemos do something? Jude: You get to be nosy. You will not need. Have fun while you can In the Raimon soccer club... Mark: We finally have another party Willy: I'll be the star Jim: I'll get people to notice me and I'll be in the shade Nelly: Are you going to shut up or I'll have to wait long? Andrea: Against whom will play? Nelly: Against the Occult. And if you lose yourself you close the club. Yourselves Andrea: Again Nelly: If you gain you enroll in the tournament Football Frontier Steve: If we play there and nobody will see us as a simple filling equipment In the director's office Director: But what is this? Is this a challenge to play a friendly football? But if it seems a threat The letter read: AS PARTY OS DO NOT PLAY WE'LL TAKE A EVIL EYE AND LEAVING CLASS OS WILL STICK BEAT UP" Nelly: a lot of Occult why they are so interesting are said. And if it gets ugly call the police In the park of the banks.... Kevin trains so strong that no repairs to give his teammates faults so scoring a goal Andrea: But what wrong with you Kevin? Celia: Hey you!!! Silvia. Ahh you. And what do you want? Celia: I'm just a fan of Raimon and I came to see the train. But what happens today? Silvia: Is that Kevin wants to win at all costs the next game. We played against Occult Celia: WHAT!!? Silvia: What's wrong with you now? Celia: many things about the Occult is gossiping. They say that three days after playing the Occult give them all attacks of fever. Also once estubieron to lose, did a kind of dance pichy-pichy left paralyzed rivals. Andea: 'Dance!?!!! Pichy-pichy? Mark: Come cheer up guys. Although we do not have to Axel you have to trust your companions The next day when Mark leaves the school to go home. Mark: But if... .it Axel Mark continues to Axel and see who goes to hospital Mark: I think you get in here but I'm not sure... Axel: But if it's you. What do you want? Mark: It saw you come in and was worried about if you were injured or something. Quiet I have not come to ask you to come to the team that I know that the other day was just an exception. Who is it that is in the room? Axel: It's my little sister, Julia. Come happens. It is in a coma. I have to tell the whole story or else you will not be leaving here Axel Mark tells the story of why he left football (I mean we all know, that gives me stick write all xD) Axel: Do you understand now? Do you understand why I stopped playing football? Mark: Sorry. And determined to have you join us. I will not tell anyone quiet Axel: And in the end the team what? Mark: Well do another friendly. Thanks to you all are very encouraged chut The next day at the football club. Celia: Hello everyone, they call me Celia the quiet and the journalism club have fame. I'm Celia Hills. I will be the new team manager. As I am so nosy and gossipy I have a great ability to collect data. Steve: Celia quiet? Max: Good thing it was not Celia parakeet In the park of the banks. Mark: Kevin better you not injuries you but you'll find out Kevin: Look who's talking, who trains with car wheels. I'm jealous of Axel because in the last game diverted attention and no wonder because everyone wants to join the team. I want to make a shot like yours Mark: Well, come let's find your ideal shot. Kevin: Now you will see my true power playing football All they start training while Axel looks from the bridge and suddenly lelga Nelly in his limo Nelly: Nelly Hi I'm Raymon Axel: Hello you.... Nelly: As I was bored I researched things about you and me enterao of many things, especially what your sister. Who do you think You Are fooling? You want to play with this team that go through here Axel: That you leave me! Nelly: You are very wrong. Remember who you are. Open your heart and you will understand Nelly leaves and other train while Kevin makes a very powerful shot Mark: But what the fuck.... Andrea: how pretty Steve: It sounded like the roar of a dragon Andrea: That big Kevin Kevin: I've got Mark: But if it is.... is Axel Axel: Ehhhhh....Mark....Can I play? All shout of joy to see that Axel wants to play with them. training is over and Andrea waited until everyone march. He continued training on his own and fired a strong shot at the goal. Andrea: Axel and Kevin are not the only ones who have spectacular shots... Someday I'll show you all my true power and so we will show that I have underestimated what I'm capable of and will regret not having accepted on their computers . ---- In the next chapter: Comes the match against Occult and he can see the shot Kevin in all its glory. But what is this? Strange things happen with the Occult school. And that shot by Andrea? In the next episode: THEY HAVE REACHED THE DRAGON AND THE PUMA This is football red hot! Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics created by Mikko Category:Inazuma Eleven, an alternative history